


Staring Contest

by DolanOats



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Random & Short, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolanOats/pseuds/DolanOats
Summary: A staring contest, to decide how they are going to pass their free time, who will win?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting. Also doing it on a whim, don't rip me to shreds in the comments.

_I cannot lose to this_ _dolt_ thought Weiss as she stared into the pools of quicksilver that belonged to her partner. Her eyes were beginning to burn and she could see the smirk forming on Ruby's face.

"What's the matter Ice Queen? You wanna blink?"

"As if! I'll have you know I will not lose to a dolt like you!"

At that, Ruby's grin widened and she began to snicker, still maintaining eye contact with the Schnee. Weiss could feel her eyes watering and just as she was about to admit defeat, the door slammed open and revealed Yang Xiao Long, allowing Weiss to finally blink. _In surprise, not because I actually had to!_

"Watcha doing there Rubes?"

"We couldn't decide whether to study or to watch a movie so I challenged Weiss to a staring contest, winner gets to pick! I totally won!"

"No you didn't Yang shocked me is all, I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Alright, have fun, and Weiss, I see you really _Rose_ to the challenge there."

Yang's pun prompted the two girls to groan before Ruby's face hardened again.

"WEISS! FIGHT ME!" Ruby exclaimed before resuming her staring. Weiss responded in kind and Yang walked to the bathroom, muttering something about needing to fix her hair before Blake returned. 

As soon as Yang left the room, Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes and couldn't help herself as she raised her hand and brushed her fingers against Ruby's face. Without breaking eye contact, Ruby cupped her face and leaned in before meeting the Schnee's lips with her own. As soon as their lips met, they pulled back and while still staring at each other, threw their arms around each other and began furiously making out.

Before they could go any further, they were reminded of Yang's presence as they heard the toilet flush, and they quickly pulled apart, before resuming their faux contest.

When Yang exited, she wolf-whistled and before she could say anything, Blake ran in through the front door and slammed her hand against her girlfriend's mouth, before shooting an apologetic smile towards Weiss and Ruby and tugging Yang out of the room.

As the dorm door closed, sapphire orbs met silver pools and the gap between them closed, but before they could completely come together, Weiss heard Ruby say.

"I still won."

"Yes, I suppose you did, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I-I was thinking...m-maybe we could just skip the movie...y-ya know, and m-maybe we could... makeout some more?"

Weiss watched the blush creep up Ruby's face and without bothering to answer her question, slammed her lips into Ruby's...

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, didn't turn out like I wanted, but I'm still satisfied.


End file.
